Brown Drug
by twitch and spaz
Summary: OneShot. The art of subtlety cannot go unnoticed under Hyugga Neji's eyes. Or at least, that's what Tenten thinks. NejiTen slight crack.


**Brown Drug**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Warning: lots of fluffiness and slight Crack. **

**One Shot**

**  
**

_Where is Tenten?_ I thought aggravatingly, frowning as the rest of Team Gai waited in our usual training grounds. It was past midday, by now. It wasn't like Tenten to be late – in fact, she has never been late for a meeting in her life.

_Why now?_ I wondered, a twinge of worry on the edge of my senses. Maybe I should check her house just to see if there was something wrong… not to mention Tenten is my sparring partner…

"Gai-sensei! Neji-kun! Look, there is our Tenten!" Lee shouted in an amazed, awed voice.

Turning around I felt a hint of relief _- she's alright, then - _that quickly melted into shock and confused befuddlement. _That is… what the…?_ I blinked, not even recognizing my teammate. _Tenten…?_

That is _not _Tenten.

She smiled at me. "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late!"

My white eyes shot down to where her normal ninja boots adorned her feet. Then my gaze slid up bare legs to where a short dark green skirt appeared just around her mid-thigh. Through the silt I could see tiny black shorts. Then, she wore a Chinese style white top and her hair in her usual two buns.

I hastily looked away, feeling suddenly too warm. _Not Tenten at all_. What happened to her old clothes? _Not that it matters… _Of course it doesn't.

"Tenten!" Gai yelled in surprise, walking up to her and grasping her hand. His eyes were sparkling in utmost joy. "I am so _proud _to see you have blossomed into your springtime of youth! I knew one _glorious_ day you would bloom and - ,"

Tenten snapped her hand away from her overacting sensei, the smile growing strained. "Thanks, Gai-sensei." She cut out, her brown eyes narrowing dangerously on the jounin.

"But Tenten! Why are you - ," Lee began but stalled as her gaze was fixed on him.

"I just felt like a change, that's all." Tenten said, shrugging lightly. "Now are we going to train or what?"

"Well, we were waiting for you." I deadpanned, staring at her.

Tenten turned to me and flashed me a bright smile. "Then let's spar, ne?"

Frowning, I nodded slowly._ This would take some getting used to. _

* * *

Training sessions were a sort of tradition in Team Gai. Every Monday (if no one was on a mission), Team Gai would gather in our old training grounds and meet. It was especially Tenten who demanded meeting every week since we were all so busy these days. 

_Though it's mostly my fault, I noted. _I had almost back to back ANBU missions every week. Being a new captain, I was adamant to be assigned all of the S-rank missions to ascertain my position. Even though I am only seventeen, I am by no means unable to hold this job. I wanted to prove that.

After we finished sparring, as usual, Tenten grabbed both Lee's and my hand to drag us somewhere to eat. Already used to this, I didn't put up a struggle and let her hold my hand. Tenten likes doing these small gestures with her teammates, and Lee and I never complained.

"Let's go eat ramen!" Lee proclaimed happily.

I snorted, "You only want to go there because you heard Team 7 just arrived back in Konoha today."

His black eyes turned imploringly to me on the other side of Tenten. "Please, Neji-kun! I haven't seen Sakura-san in ages! If you leave a flower too long they may forget - ,"

"I don't think she'll forget you anytime soon, Lee." Tenten said half serious, half joking.

"Really? Then we must go to make sure she is okay from the mission!" Lee yelled, pumping his other fist into the air.

_He made up another excuse fast. _I rolled my eyes, _When is he going to learn Sakura is seeing the Uchiha?_ It was obvious, with the strange tension in the air whenever they were together. Even though the Uchiha just came back a few months ago, there seemed to be something going on. It was only who Lee didn't see this.

"Okay, Lee. Let's go." Tenten replied easily as Lee began dragging us quickly down Konoha's main street.

Scowling at being pulled along, I was about to make a comment but my attention was diverted to the soft fingers that brushed my own. Glancing down to our clasping hands, I noted that Tenten intertwined our fingers and gave a light squeeze.

My heart pounded oddly as I stared down at Tenten with a confused expression, my grip slackening for an instant. I pretended not to notice how her small hand fit so rightly with my bigger one. _She has really smooth skin for being a weapon's master…_ I also banished that thought as quickly as it came.

_I'm her teammate, her captain even. _It was not appropriate. One needs no distractions on a mission and, as members of the same Gennin team; we are often assigned together because of past history. We work well together, so I shouldn't disrupt that with unnecessary complications.

Tenten flashed another smile that made me tighten my grip once more.

But I have to admit, _it really is distracting…_

* * *

This is why I _hate_ traveling in Mist. I looked up at the dark grey sky, glaring as the heavy rain droplets pounded down on us. From what my instincts told me, the bad weather would continue for at least three more days. Just our luck… 

Team Gai was assigned a routine mission - pick up a criminal who had escaped from an ANBU unit three weeks earlier and bring him back for questioning to Mist. The only tricky part was the man was an expert at avoiding capture. So of course it was handed down to us.

We had just completed the mission and handed the criminal over to officials with the reward for capture waiting for us. Now, we were on our long trek back to Konoha. Sighing, I could feel my drenched clothes stick to my body uncomfortably. Looking over to my other teammates, I judged that they also seemed worse for wear.

Gai walked in front with Lee along his side. Staring at them for a mere second, I had to look away and suppress the urge to gag. _I thought my clothes were sticking… _Green spandex appears to have the tendency to ride up in certain areas that made me wish I wasn't behind the two look-alikes…

Ugh. Turning my head to the side, I focused my sight on Tenten and hastily looked away as well, for _many _different reasons altogether. Keeping my gaze fixed on the floor, I controlled my urge not to face her direction again. Tenten shouldn't have worn her white Chinese shirt todayThat much was _noticeably_ clear.

Suddenly, I saw at least fifteen kunai heading in our direction from two miles behind us at a rapid speed. Warning everyone of the approaching assault, I readied myself by activating my bloodline limit, jumping up to the tree above us to where the ninja who threw the weapons arrived.

Narrowing my eyes on the three enemy ninja, clothed in all black with the unmistakable sign of a missing-nin on their hitae-ate. I could hear the sounds of my teammates fighting as well in back of me, keeping one eye on them just in case. Facing my opponents, I performed my Juuken 64 palm assault, rendering all the chakra points in the first ninja useless as I moved onto the second, already readying my stance.

"Hyugga," the ninja spat out viciously, "I know your kind…"

"If so, why are you still here?" I asked coldly.

His dark eyes glared with anger as the missing ninja moved quickly and unsheathed the sword on his back, lunging at me. Already anticipating his attack, I evaded the swing, expertly reaching his unguarded side and suppressed the ninja's chakra. With a powerful roundhouse kick aimed at his temple, there was a sickening crack as the ninja fell off the branch to the ground sixty feet below.

Finished with my opponents, I jumped down as well, surveying the scene before me. There lay many scattered bodies of missing-nins, with Tenten standing in the middle of it all. She turned with a small smile.

"I questioned the one I fought. They were hoping we hadn't yet handed over their friend." She said shrugging.

I scoffed, "Slow and weak."

"Where are Lee and Gai?" I asked, noting I could not see them, even with my buykagan.

"They ran after the other ninja who tried to escape…" She sighed heavily while twirling a kunai in her hand. "They get too overexcited. I wish they'd come back so we can find a place to stay for the night. This rain isn't letting up."

Grimacing slightly, I looked upwards to the dark gray sky and the heavy pelting raindrops.

"Hey Neji," I turned to her once more, noticing that her smile beamed even more. "Could you do me a favor? I accidentally got injured – stray kunai, you know…"

I walked closer, scanning her form but seeing no injury. "Is it serious?"

She waved her hand dismissively, "No, but it's enough so that it requires stitching, I would do it myself if I could… but, well…"

I just nodded, knowing how dangerous injuries could become if not dealt with immediately. There were always possibilities of infection and so on. "Of course," I said calmly.

She threw me another brilliant smile, reaching into her pack and pulling out thin wire. "We'll make due with this," she said, handing me the wire and kunai she was playing with.

"Where is the injury?" I asked, wondering where it could be that Tenten couldn't handle it herself.

Surprising me, she turned around and… lifted up her skirt. _What is she-?_ I blinked, my mind going blank for a moment till I saw the line of dark red that sliced up her thigh, reaching just the beginning of her shorts. My throat went uncomfortably dry. So that's the reason she couldn't reach it… _Did it have to be there?_

Then she actually bended over slightly. "Neji?" She said in a questioning tone, as if wondering what was taking me so long.

Stalling for a few still moments, I eventually kneeled down; fully aware I was practically face to face with Tenten's rear. I gritted my teeth, thankful that Gai and Lee had taken it upon themselves to disappear. _If they saw me doing this… _I'd never hear the end of it.

I focused my attention on the cut on Tenten's back thigh, realizing it was quite deep. _It will need to be stitched, there's no getting around it. _Damn it. It stretched the length of two inches at most, starkly apparent against the pale, white skin of her leg.

"Neji?" I heard Tenten say again. I looked up to see inquiring brown eyes that glinted with hidden amusement. I schooled my expression into professionalism. She was my teammate. I was just looking after Tenten's health… _and her thigh._

Reaching into my own pack, I took out a water bottle and some disinfectant. Even though it was raining, I had to make sure the wound was cleaned. With only some hesitation, I poured water and disinfectant over the cut, watching as the droplets trickled down her curved leg, all the way down to her dainty ankles. I didn't notice how abnormally my heart rate pulsated, brushing it off completely. _Tenten is injured. _When a teammate is injured, one must access the wound to his complete ability, _even if it is in such an awkward place…_

Looking back to the creamy skin, I reached up with hands that if scrutinized, looked shaky. Trying to focus, I pierced the first layer of skin with the wire. Not wanting to cause any more discomfort that necessary, I had to grasp her knee for balance and precision. Part of me duly noted that Tenten's skin was incredibly soft…

Narrowing my eyes and forcing such ridiculous thoughts from my head, I continued to loop the wire in and out of her skin. All the while, Tenten didn't make a single sound of pain or protest. But that didn't surprise me; Tenten was a strong kunoichi who faced many difficult situations without even blinking. She was part of Team Gai, after all. One had to weather many strange, painful occurrences to survive.

Almost mechanical, I continued stitching the skin together until I was past halfway. Unconsciously tightening my grip on her small knee, I forced my gaze upwards to where the cut ended near her black shorts. Form fitting shorts that were dripping wet with rain and sticking tight to her skin… leaving nothing for the imagination. I bit the inside of my cheek hard, tearing my all seeing eyes away with a pang of resentment.

_Just get this over with. _Exhaling a sigh, I continued my work. Even though I am no medic ninja, the stitching was neat and clean. With perfected detachment, I leaned closer to further inspect the injury – nothing else, when I was disrupted once more by Tenten.

"Neji? Almost done?" The question sounded innocent.

I grunted in response, threading the wire through skin until I reached the end. Feeling relieved, I cut the wire with the kunai and tied the end, fitting the skin together. If needed, the wound would be observed by medics when we returned to Konoha. For now though, this will have to do. Uneasily, my hands dropped from Tenten's smooth leg.

"Neji-kun! What are doing to _our poor Tenten_?!"

Starting, I looked over quickly to see Lee, adorned with an aghast, shocked expression, and Gai with a disturbing roguish grin. I stood up instantly, scolding myself that I didn't see them coming. _Was I that distracted…?_

Damn it. _Gai and Lee saw…_I imagined the scene: Tenten bending over with me eye level to her bottom, _staring_ at her -

But it wasn't anything to be defensive of anyway. It was medical treatment…! I didn't like how that particularly sounded in my head.

"I didn't do anything." I stated coldly, glaring.

Lee ran to Tenten with utmost speed, "What did he do to you?" The self proclaimed green beast of Konoha gripped her arm worriedly.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" I responded, aggravated.

"Huh? Neji didn't…" Tenten said, arching a defined brow. She tried to shrug her teammate off to no avail.

"No worries, Lee!" Gai said in a loud, booming voice. He shot out a thumbs-up in a proud manner, his teeth, even in the heavy rainfall, sparkling brightly.

"Our dear Neji has just… has just…" he seemed almost choked up, his black eyes growing misty. "He has finally found his springtime of youth! He has bloomed for our Tenten! I thought this day would _never, ever, ever_ come, but it - ,"

"Shut up! Tenten was injured, I was merely assisting her." I replied angrily, not willing to listen to his sugar-coated, sickening speech.

"Tenten, did Neji really bloom for you?" Lee asked, almost hopeful.

"Wha…" she sputtered in reply, blushing pink.

"I said I did not - ,"

"Oh? And how did you _assist_ her, Neji?" Gai asked amusedly.

"Gai," I said threateningly.

"He, he just…" Tenten started, overcoming her embarrassment, "Helped with my wound on my leg. It was really no big deal. Right, Neji?"

I looked away, "Right."

Gai laughed jovially, "Perhaps I was hasty in thinking Neji bloomed into his pinnacle of youth. You should thank Neji for helping you, Tenten!"

Tenten took the order like a veteran member of Team Gai. Smiling slightly, she walked over to me once more and stared at me. I could plainly see the laughter in her eyes. I broke her warm brown gaze first, crossing my arms.

"Thank you for _assisting_ me, Neji."

"Whatever. If we're done with this foolishness, we should really find a place to stay for the night. We'll all get sick out in the rain." I said commandingly, wishing for this humiliating moment to be over and done with – and never spoken of again.

"I trust if I am ever faced with an injury like that Neji-kun, you will assist me too!" Lee said seriously, beaming at me with a friendly, expecting smile. Tenten laughed aloud. The cruel image appeared in my mind.

I stared at him. "No way in _Hell."_

* * *

As it turned out, only one member of Team Gai got sick: Tenten. 

We finally found lodging in a third-rate inn, thankfully finding a civilian village only about six miles ahead. That was the end to our sparse luck, however, because when we had arrived Tenten slowly tiring. Her face was flushed red and she seemed drained, albeit her attempt to appear fine.

Our small room had only two beds, with an adjoining bathroom. Gai had insisted that Tenten rest immediately on one of them, stopping her protests with a stern, hard look. Succumbing, she curled up in the twin sized bed and fell soon fell asleep.

"We will leave early next morning; our pace will be decided due to Tenten's condition." Gai whispered, careful not to wake Tenten.

Lee and I just nodded in reply. Gai threw blankets and pillows at us which we caught easily. "Have a good night's rest, boys! I'll see your bright, youthful faces in the morning!"

"You're taking the bed?" I growled.

"Neji-kun! Gai-sensei is our sensei! He simply must!" Lee replied encouragingly.

I didn't share his leniency. _I just spent all day out in the freezing rain and now I have to sleep on the cold floor? _I didn't think so.

"Gai, we should decide on fairer terms." I glared with a hint of malice in my white eyes.

"Ah, Neji, Neji. This is a test to see if you are both capable to survive extreme conditions. You both will be often faced with even worse circumstances on missions… I am just doing my part as your esteemed sensei in preparing you for your future!"

"Yosh! Thank you, Gai-sensei!"

"That's bullshit."

_I have seen worse than this, I'm an ANBU captain!_

"Lee, educate your teammate on survival exercises and the conditions ninja must overcome! I will catch on much needed sleep to be prepared for our journey tomorrow! Sweet dreams, Neji, Lee!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee responded enthusiastically.

Gai literally jumped on the bed before I could say anything else. I glared menacingly, knowing I wouldn't want it now anyway that it was infected with Gai's presence. _Stupid, annoying, half-witted sensei…_

I angrily threw the blanket I had on the floor furthest from everyone and sat down, shifting the covers over me. I closed my eyes, and growled with annoyance when Lee plumped his makeshift bed right next to mine.

"Now Neji," he said in an urgent whisper, "The protocol for ninja in these conditions clearly states as follows:"

I opened my eyes and glared, "Shut up Lee."

I shut my eyes and for a few hours tried in vain to fall asleep against the loud snores of both Gai and Lee. I turned on my side, using my elite vision to check up on my only female teammate. _Is Tenten getting better? _Even in the darkness of the room, I could still see the red flush of fever on her otherwise pale face.

Restless anyway, I stood up from my pitiful bed and walked over to where Tenten's bed was. With only a brief moment of hesitation, I felt her forehead and was surprised by how hot it was. _She's burning up, _I realized. Moving to the bathroom, I soaked a cloth with cold water and placed it over her brow. Frowning, I continued to observe her troubled sleep.

I stared at her sleeping face for a few minutes. I noticed how her wavy brown strands of hair curved around her face and how white and milky her skin was compared to the surrounding darkness. _What else should I do? _I wondered if I should wake up Gai. But then, what could he possibly do?

"Nnn…"

I looked down just as Tenten's eyes were beginning to flutter open.

"Neji?" She murmured quietly.

"…Are you feeling better?" I asked, still frowning.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow." Her eyelids half closed with apparent exhaustion. "Thanks for worrying about me, Neji."

"You're my teammate," I responded simply.

She stared at me silently then, "I know." Tenten shifted away a little bit so there was more space on the bed. "Sit."

I stilled for a few moments but under her unwavering gaze I sat down. Tenten pulled back the covers and threw them lightly over my lap. Wondering what she could be thinking, I looked down at her in mild shock as she just shook her head.

"Calm down, Neji." I just blinked at her.

Not up to arguing because of the troublesome day I already had the displeasure of living, I leaned up against the headboard of the small bed, very aware of Tenten's head that lay so close to my side.

"Try to go back to sleep." I said lowly, barely over a whisper.

"'Night, Neji." She replied softly, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

I settled back further, already deciding that I might as well stay here in case Tenten's condition gets any worse. Besides, it would only be three or four more hours until the rest of our teammates woke up. I crossed my arms and closed my heavy eyelids, lulling off into sleep once more.

* * *

I opened my eyes and instantly viewed my environment with calculating white eyes. _How long was I asleep? Two, three hours? _I was about to sit up when I noticed a warm weight on my lap. Starting, I looked down to see… _Tenten…?_

Tenten's head was resting unabashedly in my lap, just on my right thigh. _How did this?! Her pillow was right next to me, but how could she just move in her sleep and…?_ Frowning, I pushed back the urge to move and kept very still. I felt heat rise up to my face but I determinedly ignored it entirely.

After a few minutes, I resolved that Lee and Gai would wake up soon and I would loathe letting them find me in yet another incriminating position with Tenten. I lightly tapped Tenten on the shoulder, inwardly unused to the close contact.

"Tenten?" I said as her brown eyes opened once more.

"Eh…?" She responded intelligibly.

"…You're on my lap." I stated calmly.

Her eyes shot wide open at this, sitting up so fast she nearly bumped heads with me. With a groan, she rubbed her temple with a small pout. I stood up from her bed but stayed close to her side. Her face was still too pale for my liking…

"Heh, sorry Neji!" She winced as she continued rubbing her temple.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned.

"Um…" she started uneasily.

"Tenten! How are you on this fine morning?!" Gai yelled from his bed, awake and as loud as ever.

I scowled when I saw Tenten wince again. "Contain yourself, Gai."

"Is our team's flower feeling better?" Lee asked, appearing at the end of Tenten's bed.

"Erm, I'm fine, guys! Really! We should get a move on if we ever want to get home." She returned cheerfully, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. "I'll be ready in just a couple of minutes…"

She moved to stand but I noticed how her legs shook as she unceremoniously sat right back down. She let out a little laugh, scratching the back of her head. "Well…"

"She is in no condition to walk." I said evenly.

"What? Really Neji, I'm - ,"

"I have to agree with Neji, Tenten." Gai interrupted seriously.

"But…"

"It's no problem, Tenten! I have a great cure for sickness that I used in my days of youth! I myself created it! It takes but a few simple ingredients and you will feel better than ever before!" Gai declared with his usual air of drama.

"That's great, Gai-sensei!" Lee replied, amazed.

"Really?" Tenten asked skeptically.

"Yes! I'll go now and fix you up with the cure!"

_Cure? Should Tenten really take anything that Gai himself made? _Despite my foreboding sense of ill tides to come, I watched as Tenten downed a liquid substance that our eager jounin teacher supplied a few moments later.

* * *

_I am going to kill Gai._

Glaring at my sensei that wisely walked a couple of paces in front of me; I shifted Tenten on my back while she giggled under her breath. She amused herself by pulling on my long strands of hair as I scowled in irritation. _When this is over, Gai is a dead man._

"_Gave her a hearty drink"_ Gai says. Since Lee had shown an aptitude for drunken kung fu he had kept a bottle of alcohol on him just _'in case the situation was dire'_. She could barely walk and she seemed to think that every little thing was hilarious. Why in hell did he think drinking would cure her?!!

Then he says, _"But it seems our entire cell has very little tolerance for alcohol…"_ How dare he include me as well? _That bastard…_

She squirmed on my back as I had to reposition her once more. Tightening my grip on her thighs, I inwardly cursed at her change of outfit. It forced me to hold her by her bare legs, reminding me of an incident that occurred just yesterday…

"Oh Neji-_kun!_" I stiffened at the suffix. "Your hair is so _pretty_! Like a doll!" she said aloud, as I turned my gaze on her dilated brown eyes.

"What is wrong with Tenten?" Lee asked confusedly, walking right alongside me.

I shook my head in annoyance, "Ask Gai."

Tenten slid her fingers through my dark hair till she reached the base of my neck. I stilled as she began brushing her fingers against the sensitive skin there, but focused my gaze in front of me. _Don't look at her. Just don't look at her. _It would be easier to ignore it - and her ministrations - that way.

"So silky and shiny…" she said dreamily.

"Tenten, do you want me to carry you now?" Lee asked, happy to be of assistance.

She turned towards Lee as her eyes grew teary. "Lee… your hair… is _not_ pretty."

Stricken, his mouth dropped open at the alcohol Tenten as I just threw a light glare at Lee, "I'll carry Tenten the rest of the way."

'Hai," Lee muttered, deflated as he ran to catch up with Gai.

"Neji… _we're alone_!" she murmured happily in my ear as I instantly froze in my pace. Her legs near my waist wrapped around me more securely. She let out another giggle, as if she was highly amused.

_Just how much did Gai give her anyway?!_

"Tenten!" I said in what I hoped was commanding.

"Neji..?" she whispered playfully in my ear once more. I shuddered in response. It didn't help that I could feel every curve of Tenten press acutely in my back.

"Neji! You're going to fall behind if you don't hurry up!" Gai yelled from ahead.

I continued walking as Tenten let out a breathy sigh that heated the back of my neck. "Neji never listens to Tenten." She stated with a sad, resigned voice.

"Yes I do." I answered automatically.

"Humph. If that was true Neji would notice."

"Notice what?" I inquired blankly.

"I'm not saying! Neji should pay more attention…" she yawned, her grip slacking a tad. "Ugh, my head feels fuzzy."

_I guess the drink Gai gave Tenten is starting to wear off. Thank God. _

"Rest, then."

She laid her head on my shoulder sleepily and fell asleep on me once more. _Hopefully she doesn't have any permanent side effects from what Gai made her drink…or any memories; it'll save Tenten some unnecessary embarrassment._

* * *

We had been back in Konoha a week now. The minute we got home we checked Tenten into the hospital, and they assured us that our teammate only had a fever. I was now spending my time mediating in the Hyugga grounds, grateful that I had some time off before my next mission. 

Even with my eyes closed I was aware of everything around me and noticed from 2.3 miles away the approaching, familiar chakra pattern of Tenten. When she was only ten feet away, I opened my eyes in greeting.

"Hey Neji." She said, waving casually.

I blinked at her, once again quiet at her new form of dress. It was the fact that she was wearing a pale blue yukata that surprised me; I had once a year back seen her in a kimono in Leaf's annual festival. But I'd never seen Tenten with her hair down. She wasn't even wearing her hitae-ate.

The long wavy brown locks fell all the way down below her waist, free from the two buns that had once tied them up. Almost dark reddish strands of brown hair swayed in the wind as I viewed my teammate in stunned silence. She wore a bright but hesitant smile as she stepped closer. _Tenten's…she's…_

"Tenten." I said, still staring as she sat right next to me on the grassy field. "What's the occasion?" My tone was as apathetic as usual.

She shrugged. "No reason. I just wanted to talk to you about something…" she trailed off, unsurely.

"What is it?"

Her brown eyes turned downcast as she let out a low chuckle. "Right. I just can't believe I've been so stupid. I mean, really, what was I thinking? You, Hyugga Neji?"

Not getting at all what she was saying, I was about to respond but she cut me off, "No, Neji. I need to get this off my chest, okay?"

She turned to face me fully, eye to eye. She reached over and took my hand in-between hers. I stared down at our hands and watched quietly as she intertwined our fingers together. I let her, knowing I wouldn't try to stop her.

"I've had feelings for you ever since we were assigned to the same cell." Tenten suddenly said as squeezed my hand. All I could do was stare at Tenten in bewilderment, _did she just…?_

_Since we were… _That long ago? Then everything clicked.

She looked away. "There, okay? Urrgh! I should have never listened to Ino and Sakura's advice! Why did I let Ino (_Yamanaka? I should have known…_) talk me into buying that new outfit?! I should have known, so stupid…" she broke off, muttering to herself.

I just continued to stare at her.

"_Neji should pay more attention…" _She had said that, hadn't she? _That day…_

Tenten turned to me swiftly, tears alarmingly present in her brown eyes. "Will you say something?!"

Snapping into action, I squeezed her hand back as she quieted. Her eyes stayed on me with a hint of wariness and depleting hope. I inched closer to her, trying to form the words I was thinking in my mind.

"Tenten…"

"No. Aren't you supposed to be a master of body language, in the art of subtlety? Well, in a subtle method, I was practically spelling it out for you but no… you don't notice." Tenten was on a roll now, "You don't notice anything outside your perfect world of missions and ninjutsu!"

"Tenten…" I responded but it seemed her angry tirade wasn't quite finished.

"No, Neji – I'm talking now and you are going to hear it, damn it! I tried to the best of my ability to do what they said, even going out of my way to make my feelings clear! Are you telling me you didn't take anything of these past few weeks into consideration? Nothing changed, at all. So much for 360 degrees all seeing byakugan eyes because you are blind!" her eyes overfilled with tears.

"Oh yeah, I remember what you said, I'm _"your teammate" _right?"

I leaned over and briefly brushed my lips carefully over her forehead. I felt her stiffen instantly and heard her breath catch. Feeling encouraged, I moved over to her temple and did the same there, letting myself linger longer. My heart beat pounding in my ears, I trailed the feather light kisses down her cheek to the soft angle of her jaw line, moving towards her lips. I made sure my movements were slow and exact.

I kissed the side of her mouth and stopped at her pink lips, hovering so close that our noses were brushing. Warm, mystified brown met a stormy white. Our breaths mingled heatedly as she whispered my name imploringly, yet softly.

I closed the distance, clashing my lips against hers. I moved even closer, deepening our kiss as Tenten made a cute noise of approval. After what seemed like a forever that ended too soon, we broke apart. I picked up the silky stands of brown hair that was being swept away in the calm breeze, twisting and tugging on them lightly. I smirked at her.

"You have pretty hair, too."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: **

**There ends the Neji/Ten drug one-shot. I always like this as a side pairing in all the fics I've read and wrote, so I wanted to try it out as a main one. What did you all think? **

**Please review!**

**Twitch**


End file.
